Construyendo memorias
by Nohara-Cirene
Summary: Kakashi Hatake desea tener una vida feliz con la mujer que ama, pero sin faltarle a la memoria a su gran amigo Óbito... conjunto de Drabbles con temática Kakashi & Rin.
1. Chapter 1

— _Escuché que te unirás a ANBU. —comentó de forma suave, parada detrás del joven._

— _Nohara Rin y su manía de decir mentiras con el fin de sacar verdades. —La chica frunció el ceño y avanzó los dos pasos que les restaban de distancia para ponerse a la par con él. —Lo que escuchaste fue que recibí la invitación a ANBU, afirmas que me uniré para que yo te suelte mi decisión._

— _Hatake Kakashi y su manía de leer mentes. —Sonrió y sus ojos cafés brillaron, o eso le pareció al hijo de Sakumo. Con su ojo derecho le inspeccionó el semblante y encontró duda en él. — ¿Lo harás? —preguntó directamente._

— _No puedo cuidarte desde ANBU. —respondió con firmeza. Rin dirigió la mirada al cielo y suspiró igual que aquella noche. A Kakashi lo invadieron los recuerdos y se obligó a cerrar los ojos evitando que aflorase por ellos la humedad de la herida que la muerte de su amigo grabó en su corazón._

— _Entiendo lo importante que es para ti cumplir tu palabra, pero también conozco tus deseos, y estar en ANBU es uno de ellos. —La joven tocó con su mano izquierda del hombro del muchacho. —No renuncies a tus sueños por el sueño de alguien más—concluyó, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su compañero, él volvió a ser una muralla impenetrable para ella. —Me voy a descansar, mañana tenemos una misión con Gay. —Rin se alejó unos metros dispuesta a irse. Fue entonces cuando el corazón de Kakashi dio un saltito._

— _Óbito te amaba. —habló sin pensar._

— _Lo sé. —Ella se detuvo en seco. —Siempre me protegía, pero tú no eres Óbito. No cargues con algo que no es tuyo, no importa si lo prometiste o no. —El muchacho se giró enfrentándola._

— _Eras el sueño de Óbito. —La chica apretó puños y dientes y lo miró a los ojos. —Pero también eres mi sueño. —Rin abrió los ojos con desesperación y se cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano. —Me duele saber que le faltó a su memoria confesándole esto a su chica, cuando estemos juntos de nuevo prometo pedirle perdón. —Kakashi sonrió con nostalgia y se acercó con pasos lentos hasta estar a centímetros de la chica. —Mi deseo por cuidarte no es por lealtad a mi palabra, es por amor... Quiero que eso se te grabe, nunca lo olvides. —Besó la frente de Rin con dulzura, y desapareció entre humo._

Kakashi abrió el ojo visible, rompiendo el recuerdo y la miró. Ya no era esa niña, era una hermosa mujer. Estaba sentada en el suelo frente a la lápida de Óbito, con aquellos goggles en su regazo, repasando las franjas que delineaban el nombre de su amigo con las yemas de los dedos. Y aunque por las vueltas de la vida no estaban juntos como pareja, aun la amaba... siempre la amaría; porque ella era su sueño.

 ***Nota de autora: Estoy plenamente consciente de que no es «canon» mantener a Rin con vida, pero es un Fanfic. Parte de una historia larga que pronto escribiré, mientras continuaré con Drabbles para irle dando forma a todo y que se entienda la cronología (retorcida a mi manera claro) de los sucesos.**

 **Gracias a quienes se den tiempo de leer, votar y comentar; harán mi vida más feliz.**


	2. Calmando el corazón

Piernas cruzadas y mirada en su libro, típico de Kakashi Hatake. Hasta que una voz lo sacó de su reconfortante lectura…

—Kakashi-sempai—lo llamó el ninja frente suyo, Hatake dirigió su mirada hasta el emisor y lo encontró algo alterado, su respiración era desbocada al agrado de incomodarle el habla.

—¿Ocurre algo Tenzou?— preguntó dejando de lado su lectura.

—Es Rin, nos encontramos con Akatsuki en las lindes de la aldea, creo que se la llevaron.

Apenas terminó de articular la frase, Kakashi ya se encontraba corriendo hasta el lugar donde habían raptado a su novia.

 _*Flashback ataque Akatsuki a escuadrón Konoha*_

Kisame e Itachi vigilaban los alrededores, la misión agendada por el líder consistía en recuperar un prisionero que los ninjas de Konoha llevaban hasta la aldea con el fin de interrogarlo. Después de diez minutos de silenciosa espera pudieron escuchar al escuadrón avanzar a paso firme por el camino que llegaba a las puertas de su ciudad. Itachi hizo la señal que marcaba el inicio de la misión y ambos se posicionar en su lugar.

Explosiones de sellos marcaron el inicio de la batalla y tan solo un par de minutos después dos jounnin yacían sin vida en el suelo del bosque. Sin embargo faltaban dos más, y uno de ellos seguramente tenía al prisionero. La pareja Akatsuki se dividió a fin de encontrarlos; Kisame fue tras el líder de escuadrón, pero a Itachi le tocó perseguir al médico.

Rin corría entre el bosque sin rumbo marcado, sabía que su vida dependía de huir de la situación, de nada serviría intentar pelear. Pronto un par de trampas explosivas la hicieron frenar y cambiar de dirección, pero mas trampas la detuvieron por completo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo cazada y que era una presa fácil. Detuvo la huida de golpe, no había lugar seguro. Cerró los ojos concentrando sus sentidos en el cazador… De pronto un ligero tintineo la hizo volver a mirar y vio aquellos ojos; benditos rubíes que la miraban amenazadoramente.

—Itachi —susurró temblorosa. Rin conocía de primera mano el poder de los ojos del ninja, sabía que nada podía hacer contra su Mangekyou. Así que soltó su katana y levantó las palmas en señal de rendición, pero al mirar de nuevo él ya no estaba. Bajó los brazos al verse sola e intentó avanzar hasta que una voz gélida y la punta de una espada en su columna la inmovilizaron.

—No te muevas —amenazó el desertor y en respuesta Rin solo bajó la cabeza. El gestó dejó desencajado a Itachi, creía que ella intentaría defenderse o al menos huir, jamás pensó que aceptara tan fácil ese destino cruel.

—Acaba con esto rápido por favor —La voz de la joven sonó suplicante a la vez que se apretaba contra la punta de la espada… Itachi la sintió temblar. Rin se arrodilló y él tomándola del pelo la haló hacia atrás dejandole el cuello expuesto, listo para el filo de la Katana que sostenía en su mano. Colocó el frío metal en la garganta de la joven y está soltó un suspiro temeroso acompañado de gruesas lágrimas que escurrían libres por sus mejillas. El Uchiha dedicó unos segundos más en mirar el rostro de la chica, rememorando aquellos días cuando mientras entrenaba con Kakashi en ANBU ella solía acompañarlos… Recordó lo mucho que le gustaba, ella había sido su primer amor, ese del que no se le cuenta a nadie porque lo crees imposible. La diferencia de edad, el clan, la ideología, todo eso lo habían convencido una vez de que debía alejarse lo más posible de ella. La vista se le nublaba de solo penar en que sería él quien iba a arrebatarle la vida. Apretó más el filo contra el cuello de Rin y miró su rostro atesorandolo para siempre en su memoria… Pero ella abrió los ojos y cuando clavó la mirada en el Sharingan, Itachi sintió desfallecer. Sintió que esos ojos se le habían metido hasta el alma, descifrando sus más oscuros secretos, sintió que ella había leído cada pensamiento. Se sintió asustado.

—Hazlo ya —suplicó ella de nuevo y volvió a cerrar sus orbes. Fue entonces cuando Itachi calló en cuenta de que quería que esos ojos lo miraran no una vez, sino siempre. Soltó los mechones de pelo castaño y dejó caer la katana. La joven agachó la cabeza de nuevo inerte en su posición, esperando quizá la estocada por la espalda, pero no llegó. Pronto pudo ver sin levantar la mirada, aquella capa negra con nubes rojas frente suyo y lo miro arrodillarse, estirar sus manos con nerviosismo para buscar las suyas y estrecharlas con delicadeza. Rin levantó la mirada y encontró unos ojos carmín que la miraban consternados, ella desvió la mirada e instantáneamente él la haló para sí, rodeándola con sus brazos y enterrando la nariz en sus cabellos.

—Perdóname —Lo escuchó susurrarle cerca del oído. Ella buscó sus ojos con desesperación y apartándole los mechones negros de la cara, acarició su rostro… Recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos el pómulo e hizo descender los dedos hasta los finos labios del muchacho. Él volvió a articular un perdón suplicante que fue ahogado por los labios rosa de la joven. Y así, entre besos delicados y abrazos protectores ambos se calmaron el corazón.

Pero sólo el de ellos… pues el de Hatake Kakashi, que miraba todo desde lejos, estaba más que adolorido.


	3. Peticiones extrañas

_Ansatsu Sentjutsu Tokushu Butai._

 _Fuerzas especiales ANBU._

 _El escuadrón del infierno._

Todos esos adjetivos Rin los conocía, o al menos eso creía... En realidad nunca imaginó la profundidad de todo lo que abarcaba pertenecer a ese grupo.

Sin embargo lo deseaba, deseaba ser respetada y hacer valer su talento, porque eso le habían dicho; tienes talento, eres una gran médico, seguro en ANBU serás muy úti. Y ella sabía que podía lograrlo.

Ahora estaba en aquel salón frió y gris, esperando por el resultado de tres meses de entrenamiento como recluta, esperando ansiosa por que le dijeran Sí. Ya había aprobado cada filtro y ahora estaba con un par de chicas que habían sobrevivido a las pruebas. Tan solo faltaba que los examinadores salieran de su oficina y dieran los resultados. Si damas y caballeros ; sería oficialmente un ANBU médico, alguien sin identidad que protegería la aldea desde las sombras.

A partir de que Minato y Kushina murieron durante el ataque del _Kyūbi_ , Rin se quedó realmente sola. De no ser por la compañía de Kakashi seguro habría perdido la cabeza, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Sin embargo quién era su amigo más cercano se ausentaba por mucho tiempo, Rin jamás se lo recriminaría claro estaba, pero sí necesitaba sentirse verdaderamente útil o perdería en serio la razón. Y así, con tan solo 16 años le tocaba a ella proteger lo que amaba. Cansada estaba de que todos se preocuparan por su bienestar, ella era fuerte y podía hacerlo. Eso se repetía mentalmente, ella iba a lograrlo.

La puerta se abrió dando salida a una mujer de unos 30 años, su semblante era como de roca. Avanzó a paso lento y seguro hasta el frente del salón y tras aclararse la garganta comenzó a hablar

—Bien chicas, las tres han sido aprobadas. Pueden pasar al tercer piso por sus uniformes, deberán presentarse la semana que viene, el lunes a las 7am para sus respectivos tatuajes y después conmigo para que les asigne a sus capitanes.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando cómo continuar. —El código ANBU dicta que a nadie de nosotros nos interesa la vida personal de los compañeros. Sin embargo son muy jóvenes las tres y me siento con deber de preguntar lo siguiente... ¿Son vírgenes? No necesito que me respondan, tan solo lo pregunté porque nuestro trabajo en ANBU es... Quiero que estén conscientes de algo que pasa todo el tiempo con las mujeres que pertenecemos a esta organización—.

De nuevo una pausa incomoda donde la examinadora parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para continuar. —La mayoría hemos sido brutalmente violadas en varias ocasiones. —Los ojos de la mujer miraron a cada chica por unos segundos que para ellas parecieron eternos. —Les aconsejo que si alguna de ustedes aún es virgen arregle ese problema lo antes posible... Bienvenidas al escuadrón del infierno—. Y sin decir más, la mujer se marchó dejando a Rin en Shock.

Sin bien era cierto que cualquier kunoichi podría llegar a enfrentarse a una atrocidad así, eran contados los casos de este tipo de agresiones. Sin embargo lo que la examinadora les había dicho no sonaba a un _"por si acaso"_ sonaba a un _"estoy segura que pasará"_. Por primera vez en meses Rin dudaba en serio de su decisión.

Aquella semana transcurría lenta a los ojos de Nohara, en tres días apenas y había salido de casa. Las palabras que la Anbu les dijo resonaban en su cabeza como tambores. Rin estaba segura de querer continuar, o al menos esos días de meditación le estaban sirviendo para darse ánimos y no claudicar.

Un tarde, después de tomar té, se maldijo por esos sentimientos de miedo que experimentaba. Ella era una kunoichi y si había pasado cada filtro de aquella selección es porque tenía el temple y las habilidades necesarias para sobrevivir en un ambiente hostil para las mujeres. Así que espabiló y sacudiéndose el aura negativa tomó la decisión de seguir el consejo de la Anbu; acabar con _"ese problema"._ Si iba a perder su virginidad no sería con un cerdo que la forzara, lo haría con quien a ella le pareciera indicado.

El problema era ¿Quién? Bueno, si se sinceraba ya sabía con quien, el asunto era cómo decirle. Y después de darle vueltas toda la noche al asunto decidió que lo correcto era no poner excusas, soltarle la verdad y ya.

Al día siguiente fue en su búsqueda, conociendo perfectamente el itinerario del Ninja, sabía que seguro estaba en casa hasta las 10 am. Acababa de regresar de misión así que estaría descansando unos días. Era su oportunidad.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y se quedó quieta escuchando los pasos tranquilos que avanzaban dentro. La perilla se giró y ella puso su mejor sonrisa a modo de saludo.

—Mi pregunta es ¿por qué me haces levantarme de la cama para abrirte si tienes llaves? —dijo él, fingiendo enfado.

—A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo —contestó sonriente haciéndolo de lado para pasar. —Tengo muchísimas cosas que contarte.

—¿Puede ser en la comodidad de mi cama? Estuve sin dormir tres días completos, si estoy más tiempo en pie voy a desmayarme Rin.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación donde el joven se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y ella, en un gesto de ternura, comenzó a acariciar su espalda arrullándole el sueño.

—Dijiste que tenías muchas cosas que contarme, te escucho. —habló desde su cómoda posición. Rin se lo pensó un segundo antes de responder, intuía su reacción.

—Fui aceptada como médico en ANBU —Apretó los parpados esperando la respuesta del joven, pero sólo lo escuchó suspirar, así que continuó — El lunes comienzo mi servicio y he venido porque quería contarte y también porque necesito que hagas algo... que me ayudes con algo. Verás... —titubeó —Mi examinadora nos advirtió sobre los peligro potenciales para las jóvenes que formamos parte de ANBU, entre ellos mencionó el hecho de que muchas sufren abusos sexuales —Rin sintió como los músculos de la espalda del joven se tensaron bajo la caricia de su mano. —Y que sería menos doloroso tanto física como emocionalmente que antes de internarnos en misión perdiéramos... dejáramos de ser vírgenes. —Las manos del chico apretaron con fuerza las sabanas. —Es muy vergonzoso para mí y créeme que jamas te lo pediría sino lo necesitara. Kakashi, eres la persona en la que más confió, ayúdame con esto. —El silencio reinó en la habitación por segundos que parecieron horas, hasta que el aludido se dispuso a hablar.

—Tú nunca escuchas ¿verdad Nohara? —recriminó el muchacho incorporándose pesadamente. —Esto es un juego para ti. No tienes idea de los horrores que se ven ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! ¡Lo imploré! Pero jamás me escuchas. —Rin solo miraba los gestos furiosos que el chico le dedicaba sin siquiera prestar atención a sus palabras. Sabía que de hacerlo su voluntad se iba a quebrar.

—Y ahora encima me vienes con estas cosas. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¡Es una burla para mí y para el cariño que te tengo! Eres mi mejor amiga ¡No puedo simplemente desnudarte y ya! No mereces eso, ni yo lo merezco. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te diga que sí y te abra las piernas como a una prostituta para arreglar algo que para ti se ha vuelto un problema? —Los ojos de Nohara se cristalizaron y su labio inferior tembló.

—Tienes razón, no tengo derecho a pedirte algo así, pero te equivocas... No pretendí que me desnudaras y me abrieras las piernas como a una prostituta. Pretendí que me desnudaras y me abrieras las piernas como a alguien especial para ti...Porque yo solo abriría mis piernas delante de ti, y lo haría por eso; porque eres especial para mí.

La respiración de Kakashi se detuvo al captando el punto de todo. Rin leyó en su expresión que había comprendido perfecto lo que ella quería decir realmente con esa petición extraña. —Exacto —dijo ella confirmándole al joven su hipótesis.

—No quieres que me deshaga de tu problema —ella negó algo avergonzada. Kakashi la estrechó entre sus brazos —Quieres que lo tome como un regalo.

—Quiero que seas tú —susurró ella con la voz quebrada. Se quedaron allí abrazados largo rato, hundidos cada quien en sus pensamientos, disfrutando del aroma del otro.

—Lo haré —afirmó rompiendo el silencio. La joven separó el abrazo y le sonrió con timidez. Sus manos nerviosas buscaron los botones de su blusa, el hijo de Sakumo miraba con curiosidad como empezaba a desabrocharlos. Uno, dos, tres botones... el nacimiento de sus senos fue visible para él, cuatro, cinco... Las manos fuertes del muchacho aprisionaron las muñecas de ella, Rin dio un saltito por el gesto.

—Lo haré, pero no así. —La joven puso mueca de no entender. —Aunque te hayan aceptado aún no van a mandarte a misiones. Los médicos pasan por un entrenamiento exhaustivo durante seis meses antes de que los pongan en servicio. Tenemos tiempo Nohara, quiero hacer de esto algo muy especial para los dos. —Rin sonrió y sus ojos brillaron como siempre, como tanto le gustaba a Kakashi.

Volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo cariñoso, pero esta vez no era fraternal...

 **Agradezco enormemente a todos los que visitan esta historia, disculpen la tardanza en actualizar.**

 **El siguiente capítulo habrá Lemon (Avisados van) Espero les guste.**

 **Muchas gracias por dejarme review, hacen mi vida más feliz.**

 **Beso** s


	4. Besos con sabor a Cuervo

_—¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?_ —preguntó al aire, más para sí mismo que para su acompañante. No recibió respuesta, tan solo un suspiro delicado que salió con suavidad de los labios rosas. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, esperando una respuesta tardía mientras inundaba sus sentidos con el olor de la húmeda mañana. Había llegado el mes de septiembre de nuevo y eso sólo deparaba una cosa; ¡un cumpleaños inútil!

El cuerpo que se encontraba recostado se incorporó con torpeza y evidente flojera hasta estar de pie, para posteriormente recoger su ropa del piso.

Kakashi observó con atención cada movimiento del cuerpo femenino, era evidente que lo hacía de forma mecánica, rió para sí al mirar que aquella mujer no había cambiado nada, continuaba siendo la misma niña que odiaba levantarse temprano.

 _—¿Por qué no respondes mi pregunta?_ —incordió, mientras la observaba subirse las bragas con delicadeza, acariciado con el encaje cada curva.

 _—Ehmm_ —recibió como respuesta.

 _—¿Me harás repetir una pregunta que obviamente escuchaste?_ —Kakashi no lo hacía por grosería, más bien estaba curioso por la actitud tan hermética de la chica.

 _—Hoy estás demasiado charlatán, Kakashi-senpai_. —respondió, cortando cualquier avance en la conversación de tajo, a la vez que acaba de abotonar su blusa, él sólo frunció el ceño. No necesitaba tener ni medio cerebro para saber que algo pasaba.

La calidez de una mano atrapó el antebrazo de la chica haciéndola girar. Sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los negros de él y los notó interrogantes.

 _—Salgo con alguien_ —soltó ella sin más _—No espero que lo apruebes, pero al menos intenta entender. No puedo vivir de sexo sin compromiso contigo el resto de mi vida. Nos hacemos viejos Kakashi, en unos días tú cumplirás 26 y yo te alcanzare dos meses más tarde._ —jaló su brazo del agarre, pero sólo consiguió que lo apretara más.

 _—Entiendo el hecho, pero no las excusas._ —La cara de ella se tornó en gesto de confusión, no entendía a qué le llamaba excusas. Él, comprendiendo, intento ser más explícito. — _Si sales con alguien está bien ¿pero por qué poner de pretexto el tipo de relación que llevamos? No sales con alguien más por mí ¿o sí?_

 _—No, salgo con alguien más porque me siento sola._ —El agarre en su brazo se aflojó, permitiendo soltarse. Lo miró regresar a la cama y sintió una punzada en el corazón. De verdad pensó que al decirle eso él al menos sentiría un leve rastro de celos, aunque solo fuesen de los paternales. Pero ni eso, debía estar loca por sentir lo que sentía por ese trozo de roca que era Hatake. Bufó con resignación y salió sin mirar atrás por la puerta del departamento.

 _—¿Veamos quién rayos eres?_ —murmuró Kakashi. Había aprovechado la distracción de Rin para tomar un trozo de pergamino cuidadosamente doblado que se encontraba en la mochila de la chica. Desdobló con tosquedad el escrito y permitió que por primera vez en bastante tiempo algo lo dejará petrificado. No por el contenido, sino por la caligrafía, la había visto muchas veces...

 _"Gracias por convertirte en una nueva razón para extrañar Konoha"_

El estómago de Kakashi se encogió al punto de querer vomitar. ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera con ese "criminal"? ¿Es que acaso no pensaba en las consecuencias? Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por el impulso de alcanzarla y obligarla a acabar con esa relación enferma. Pero aún su razonamiento podía más que el corazón.

* * *

La chica salió del departamento de Kakashi hecha un mar de contradicciones, con la adrenalina al mil y eso que ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirle quién era la pobre alma que ahora era dueño de sus pensamientos. Se recriminó mentalmente por esa afirmación, la realidad es que Hatake aún ocupaba ese lugar, aunque ya no tanto como antes, la reciente pareja de Rin estaba muy cerca de conseguir que la balanza se inclinara completamente a su favor. Continuó su paso veloz hasta su casa sin sentir el paso del camino en sus piernas.

La tarde avanzó hasta dar paso a la noche. Rin se encontraba descansando en su cama, esperando que el reloj marcara la medianoche. Estaba arreglada, con un vestido otoñal que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y mostraba su pierna mediante una abertura.

Minutos después su instinto de supervivencia la puso en alerta, haciéndola mirar en todas direcciones. Sintiéndose observada, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana, asomando la cabeza, buscando lo que era evidente. Sin embargo, no notó nada extraño, salvo la humedad de la brisa nocturna al golpearle la cara.

Con pies descalzos salió de su hogar hasta el patio trasero, recargó su mano en el cerezo del que colgaba un columpio que solía usar cuando pequeña. De nuevo su intuición le indicaba el peligro, tras lo cual sonrió.

 _—Sé que eres tú_ —dijo en tono audible. — _Siempre sé cuando me observas... deja de esconderte._

Una manos firmes acariciaron la curva que marcaba su cintura, el escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. La persona detrás suyo cerró lo dedos sobre la piel de su vientre y tiró de ella hacia atrás, hasta que el rasero de la chica chocó contra la pelvis de él.

 _—Estás dejando crecer tu cabello —_ afirmó con curiosidad.

 _—Escuché que te gustaba largo —_ respondió con simpleza. Una ligera risa en su oído fue el signo de aprobación que le dedicó, enchinando de paso su piel.

 _—¿Has venido sólo para hacerme el comentario sobre mi cabello? —_ preguntó mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y dirigía la vista a las estrellas.

 _—No_ —negó en un susurro.

 _—¿Entonces a qué has venido Itachi?_ —intentó girarse para ver en sus ojos la respuesta, pero la sostuvo fuerte, obligándola a permanecer de espaldas a él.

 _—He venido para hacerte el amor_ —El tono de su voz le pareció tan sexy que casi la deja sin aliento.

Los labios del Uchiha buscaron su cuello con urgencia y a ella el tacto de los besos húmedos le supieron a gloria. Con brusquedad y desesperación se deshizo de la capa de nubes rojas y la tiró al suelo, sus manos buscaron por debajo del vestido de Rin, encontrando unas piernas firmes que necesitaban ser acariciadas con dedicación. Recorrió con los dedos su figura hasta deshacerse del vestido y encontrar la silueta femenina desnuda bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Itachi sintió que no podía perder tiempo en poseerla, no más del que ya había desperdiciado antes. La tomó en brazos y recostó su cuerpo sobre la capa, sacó de un tirón el exceso de ropa que él tenía y procedió a devorar con detenimiento el cuerpo de su amante. Dedicó tiempo a los detalles en el proceso, arrancándole gemidos y jadeos que sólo aumentaban su necesidad de hundirse en ella. El tacto de sus dedos en la empapada intimida de la mujer lo hicieron perder el juicio y enterrar sin delicadeza su erección dentro de la cálida abertura.

El grito que Nohara le regaló, tras sentir la intromisión impulsiva en su vagina, fue música gloriosa en los oídos de Itachi, tanto que casi lo hace correrse de golpe. Contuvo la respiración con el afán de calmarse y comenzó el vaivén, primero suave, para luego dar paso al ritmo acelerado que, acompañado de sus sonidos de gozo mutuo, los llevaron directo al cielo.

* * *

Kakashi observaba con su ojo visible como su compañera depositaba la tradicional flor en la tumba de su amigo. Elevó una plegaria y se puso en pie dispuesta a marcharse. Al levantar la vista encontró con sorpresa a Hatake observando.

 _—Buenos días_ —dijo sin mayor emoción al pasar por el lado de Kakashi.

 _—¿No te olvidas de algo?_ —Ella detuvo su camino y clavó sus ojos en los del ninja. — _Creo que a tu novio le agradaría que rezaras una plegaria por sus padres a los que asesinó._

Y así Rin Nohara se quedó fría.

* * *

 _ **Un millón de gracias a todos los que han tomado el tiempo de comentar estar historia. He levantado el vuelo de nuevo en mis actualizaciones, espero de verdad que les guste. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido y sus reviews me animan a seguir con más.**_

 _ **Besos a todos.**_


End file.
